


Pancakes make it better

by MariaAreno



Series: Adventures of Antonia Stark [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Grave visiting, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno





	Pancakes make it better

"Hey Mom, Hey Howard. It's been a while since I visited last but I got some great news for you guys, Mommy you would be proud of me I found a nice man and Howard you'd be proud of of me because it's Steve Rogers. " Toni kneeled infront of the graves placing white flowers on both. "Anyways I miss you guys and...well I love you and think about you often.... And Howard I hope you are looking at me now." She smiled getting up dusting off her knees. I'll vist before next March. .. I promise. " Toni grabbed her coat and slung it over her shoulder walking out of the cemetery.  
°•●○●•°•●○●•°•●○●•°•●○●•°  
"Toni? Are you down here?" Steve looked through the glass to her work shop.  
"Actually Ms. Stark is in the kitchen Captain Rogers." JARVIS replied. Steve turned around and headed back to the elevator confused.  
°•●○●•°•●○●•°•●○●•°•●○●•°  
Steve snuck up behind Toni and put his arms around her waist.  
"Jesus Steve! Don't sneak up on me like that." Toni exclaimed as he kissed her cheek.  
"So what are you making Toni? "  
"Pancakes."  
"Wow those lessons paid off."  
"I'm kinda doing this to distract my self Steve. "  
"Why?" Toni looked at him and sighed.  
"It is the anniversary of my parents death." Steve's eyes soften as he pulls her into a hug. They stayed like that until Toni smelt something.  
" Great now I have to make a new batch of pancakes you just made me burn them"


End file.
